Russel Thrush
Summary Russel Thrush is a student of Beacon Academy, and a member of Team CRDL. His weapons are a pair of daggers. Although he has not had a substantial speaking role, Russel can be seen as a "school bully," just like his leader Cardin, where he calls Velvet Scarlatina a freak because of her rabbit ears. Just like his team, Russel is seen to be a coward, as he fled from an attacking Ursa. In "Extracurricular," Russel was shown to have incredible skill with his daggers, demonstrating remarkable swordsmanship, although it was nowhere near to that of Pyrrha Nikos. In his fight against Pyrrha, he and his team were able to hold their ground for a respectable amount of time; Russel was even able to deflect several of her shots. However, he was overpowered in the end, thus losing the battle. Russel also displayed incredible acrobatic capability as he flipped and cartwheeled around to evade Pyrrha's attacks and even used a multiple somersault to attack her. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Russel Thrush Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntsman-in-training, Member of Team CRDL Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery (Skilled dagger user), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Should be comparable to Cardin) Speed: Hypersonic (Dodged many attacks from Pyrrha and was even able to land attacks on her) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Survived a casual hit from Pyrrha), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended melee range with his Dagger Standard Equipment: Dagger Intelligence: Decent fighter Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shortwings' Russel's weapons of choice, a pair of short, curved daggers with a revolving chamber or other cylindrical mechanism built into the hilt of each dagger. The chambers appear to contain several differently colored components, most likely Dust, in a configuration reminiscent of Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster. The colors include red, blue, yellow, green, and white. However, despite appearances, Russel does not appear to use any special features, using the Daggers solely as melee weapons. During the fight with Pyrrha, he is also shown throwing one dagger (to no effect). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Knife Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Hunters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 8